


Hurting

by Haechannieislife



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Abuse, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechannieislife/pseuds/Haechannieislife
Summary: Jaehyun doesn't expect to get woken up in the middle of the night by a tearful Donghyuk, but he soon realises it is something much more upsetting than a nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hyung...Hyung are you asleep?” I open my eyes blearily, after being awoken by someone shaking me insistently. I blear in the darkness, before my eyes settle on Donghyuk. “What’s wrong?” I mumbled blearily as I shift over to make space for the younger. He burrows straight in, cuddling up to me as much as the small space allowed. “What’s up Donghyukkie, why are you awake at this time?” I question, pulling him into my side. “Nothing Hyung, I just….it’s nothing, I’ll let you get some sleep I promise,” he moves to get up but I hold him firm. “Hyukkie you wouldn’t have woken me up if it was nothing, what’s wrong?” “Hyung,” he sobs. Oh God he’s crying. Donghukkie isn’t a crier, so this is quite concerning. “Hey, hey why are we crying?” I ask, as I turn to try and get a look at his face. He’s full on sobbing into my shoulder by this point, and I decide that calming him down is probably the best mode of action. “Shh, it’s ok baby, it’s ok.” I’ve never been one for pet names but his crying is breaking my heart, he sounds so sad. I continue to hold him close, rubbing his back in soothing circles to try and sooth his tears. He eventually calms down, previously harsh sobs reduced to pitiful sounding sniffles.

“Hyung, what would you do if someone touched you in a way you didn’t like?”

Well that raises alarm bells. 

“What do you mean, did someone touch you?” Silence. “Donghyuk answer me, did somebody hurt you?” “Uhm, I mean, they didn’t really hurt me exactly, I just didn’t like it.” I cursed myself for using that word. “Ok Hyukkie, what exactly did they do that you didn’t like?” He begins to shift around now, looking uncomfortable. “Hey, hey it's alright, I won’t be mad,” I try to reassure him, “Are you sure, do you promise you won’t yell at me?” he asks, tears welling up in those big eyes once more. “Of course not, tell Hyung what happened, yeah, then we can sort it out together.” “Someone touched me.” “Where, where did they touch you?” “My butt, and my...my you know,” he tailed off, looking incredibly uncomfortable. I am seething, but I need to hold it in, I don’t want to scare him. “Hyukkie, who was it?” No answer. “Hyuk please tell me, you’re not going to be in any trouble.” “He said I would be though, he said you’d hate me.” Oh my God, I’ve just had a horrific thought. “Was it one of the members?” Please, please let it not be. I honestly don’t know what I’d do if it was one of them who hurt Donghyuk. “No, no of course not. It wasn’t anyone in NCT,” he is quick to reassure me. Thank God for that. “Then who?” “Chulsoo Hyung,” he whispers. I am going to kill him. I am going to kill that disgusting bastard slowly and painfully. One of our managers, someone who is employed to look after and safeguard us, hurt him. I hold him close for what feels like hours but probably was only a few minutes, whispering comfort and stroking his hair. 

“Donghyukkie, we need to speak to Taeyong about this, you know that right.” He looks up at me fearfully, the look of sorrow near breaking my heart. “We can do it now or we can do it in the morning, it is your choice, but it needs to be done.” “Will he mind being woken up?” “No, I don’t think he will. I think he’d be relieved to know as soon as possible, what do you think?” He nods in agreement, looking down at our interlocked hands. “Come on then, no time like the present,” I urge, getting us both up and out of bed before making our way down the hall to the leaders room. I turn on the light as we enter, no point beating around the bush, however I get a bit of a surprise to find both Johnny and Taeil in there as well, the three sprawled across two beds had been pushed together. In the end I just bite the bullet and begin to shake awake Taeyong, who blearily jerks awake. He sits up, looking at me in annoyance and confusion before spotting a tear stained Donghyuk hiding behind me. His confusion melts away into concern as he automatically reached for our youngest. “Donghyukkie what happened?” he asks, pulling him into a hug. “Hyung I didn’t know what to do Hyung I’m so sorry Hyung please don’t leave me,” he sobs into the elder's shoulder. Taeyong begins to hush him, holding him close, before looking at me in utter confusion. By this point, both Johnny and Taeil have woken up, not surprising considering all the commotion, and are looking at the scene in utter confusion. “Jaehyun-ah, what’s going on?” Taeil asks me, gesturing to the still sobbing Donghyuk. 

“Donghyuk came to me just now with something that we needed to share with you,” I tell them, unsure of how to phrase it. “What do you mean?” Johnny asks, coming forward to take Donghyuk from Taeyong’s arms into his lap. “Chulsoo, he, he touched Donghyuk.” By touch you mean?” “Inappropriately touched.” You could have cut the tension with a knife. Johnny’s grip of Donghyuk tightened significantly, and he began to rock the younger back and forth, trying to sooth his tears. I could see Taeil clenching his fists with a look of anger of his face. Taeyong looked devastated. “He’s just a baby,” our leader whispered, looking like he was about to vomit, “why would he do that to him?” His question went unanswered, the news still sinking in. “Wait,” Johnny said abruptly, interrupting everyone’s thoughts, “he was with Dream for their latest comeback, wasn’t he?" It didn’t take long for the meaning behind those words to sink in. “You don’t think?” Taeil broke off, looking unsure of himself. “If he’d do it to one why not multiple..” Taeyong whispered, looking at the now sleeping Donghyuk, still in Johnny’s lap. 

“What do we do now?” I asked. “I mean, it’s almost morning,” Taeyong took over, “Johnny Hyung can you stay here with Hyukkie, let him sleep?” His request was met with a nod. Taeil Hyung can you go wake up the Dreamies from their dorm while I phone the company. Taeil immediately threw on a coat over his sleepwear and went to collect the younger ones from their dorm a couple of floors down. “What about me Hyung?” I ask. “Can you go and wake Mark, and can you ask him for me, I don’t know if I can bear to do it,” he looks at me imploringly, looking uncharacteristically frail. “Of course,” I tell him, trying to smile reassuringly.

I head into Mark and Donghyuk’s shared room before heading to the only occupied bed. Minhyung is still sound asleep, looking so, so young. I really don’t want to have to ask him this, I never imagined anything like this would happen. I rouse him gently, stroking his hair back off of his forehead. He blinks up at me sleepily, and I try and make my expression seem neutral and gentle. “Hyung, what time is it?” “Don’t worry about that, we’re having a day off today, can you get up for me, just for a bit, then you can go back to sleep.” He looks incredibly confused, but sits up anyway, leaning into my side. “I don’t know how to ask you this Mark.” He looks worried now. “You know Chulsoo?” “Yeah, of course,” sounding even more confused. “Has he ever...hurt you, or done something to you that you didn’t want?” “What do you mean?” He sounds wary now, but not like he’s hiding anything. I decide to stop beating around the bush. “Did he ever touch you sexually Minhyung?” “No, what of course not,” he replies instantly, sounding both confused and concerned. “Are you sure? Look at Hyung. If he did, it’s ok to tell me, you won’t get in any trouble, it’s ok.” I search his face for answers and see nothing but confusion. I’ve never felt such a feeling of relief before. Thank god he’s ok. “What do you mean Hyung, why are you asking me this?” He sounds so confused, poor thing. I debate on whether to tell him, but I suppose it will have to come out at some point, and it's not like he’s not already involved at this point. “He hurt Donghyuk, Mark.” “What?” “He sexually assaulted him.” “But, why, how did that happen, you’re lying.” He looks up at me, scanning my face for any hint of an untruth, before bursting into tears when he sees none. I hold him close as he cries, feeling like joining in myself, before he pulls away from me suddenly. “Where is he, I need to see him.” “Hey, he’s ok, he’s asleep right now, Johnny Hyung’s looking after him,” I reassure him, taking his hand in mine. “Are you going to be ok in here for a bit. We need to talk to the rest of the younger ones, you understand why we have to do that one on one right” He nods in agreement. I smooth his hair down before leaving the room. I almost walk right into Taeyong, who is looking at me in anticipation. “He knew nothing of it,” I tell him. “Oh thank God.” “Have you asked the others?” I question. “Yeah, thankfully they were completely unaware until this morning.” He pulls me into a tight hug, holding me close. “Thank you so much Jaehyunnie, you have been so brave for Donghyuk.” I let me composure slip for a minute or two, soaking up the warmth he provided, before pulling away. 

We both re-enter Taeyong’s bedroom, where Johnny is watching over a still sleeping Donghyuk, carefully brushing his fringe out of his eyes in a rhythmic motion. He smiles at us softly whilst continuing his hand motions. “None of the others were hurt in any way,” Taeyong tells him, and you can physically see some of the tension leave his body. We sit in silence for a few minutes before Donghyukkie begins to stir, stretching out before turning to snuggle into Johnny. When he comes to completely, he looks at us in confusion before realisation sinks in. Before he can freak himself out, Taeyong quickly speaks,telling him that everything will be ok. “He has been fired baby, don’t you worry, he’ll never hurt you again.” “Does anyone know,” oh God he sounds so small, so scared. “They all know honey, it’s ok, nobody blames you, nobody will treat you any differently.” He seems to relax at that. “Taeil Hyung is cooking breakfast, shall we go eat?” I ask him, holding out a hand. He hesitates for a moment before taking it, but lets himself be pulled up into my side. We make our way to the kitchen, and I steer him in with me, despite the step back I feel him take when he notices the entirety of NCT in the room. Mark has already bounded up to drag him to the seat in between him and Jeno, and I am relieved that nobody stared or said anything just yet. We will of course need to talk more about this in depth, but the kid needs some peace. I settle down into a seat myself, followed by Johnny and Taeyong, and we begin to eat.


	2. Sequel!

I have a sequel guys!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11884083


End file.
